Pigs is Pigs
Pigs is Pigs is a 1937 animated cartoon with the last appearance of Piggy Hamhock. Synopsis Piggy Hamhock (not to be confused with Porky Pig) is always hungry thinking of food eating and stealing food when he can. And no matter how much he eats he never fills up. When his mother leaves a pair of pies out to cool Piggy swipes a pie from the windowsill and spins it around his finger as he eats it he tries to eat a second pie in the same manner but his mother catches him in time and he accidentally chomps on his bare fingers. That afternoon his mother serves spaghetti strands together so that he can devour all the spaghetti (enough to feed a family of eight) in a single slurp!. His mother scolds him but he clearly doesn't care. As the other pigs sleep he is awake in deep thought of food. The next morning he finds himself invited into the home of a kindly hiccuping old man (voiced by Billy Bletcher better known for the voice of Paw Bear in some later Warners toons). The old man asks Piggy if he is hungry and presents Piggy with a table laid out with a full-blown feast-complete with roasted turkey. Overjoyed at the man's generosity Piggy sits down rubbing his belly in anticipation. At that moment the man shoves the table food out of Piggy's reach and chest straps him in a place as a robotic arm swings around to take hold of his nose. The man shows himself to be some sort of mad scientest declaring So it's food you want! Ha ha! (Hic) We'll give you a plenty of it!. The scene switches to the basement revealing the Feed-A-Matic--a bizzare machine built for the sole purpose of force-feeding hungry little kids like Piggy (not that he would need any forcing). The scientest rushes down to activate the controls yelling So you love food (hic) eh. and goes strait to his work. The chair Piggy is straped into first carries him to a huge vat (labeled SUPER SORT FEEDER) filling with gallons of soup from cans the mechanical arm then pulls on Piggy's nose forcing his mouth open to let in a torrent of soup through a feeder shaped like a Pelton wheel but with spoons as buckets. He is then fed bananas popped out of their skins down his throat like bullets. Next to follow are stops at a gumball machine that doles out olives and at a conveyor belt of ice cream cones dispensing ice cream via a bellows. Then comes the main course a sandwich as big as a king-sized bed (featuring the first apperance of Freleng's hold the onions gag) followed by dessert dispensed from the PIE-A-TROPE--pies spinning on the spindle of a converted jukebox. Laughing maniacally the scientest--in various montages--incessantly continues forcing food into Piggy. After an entire day of the business the pig is returned from the basement up to the mad scientest's living room transformed into an obsese food-packed ball. Bulging out of the restraints Piggy is utterly happy. Smiling at the sight of Piggy's obesity the scientest pokes him twice and kindly asks Have enough my boy. To which Piggy replies Y-y-y-yes sir!. The doctor then unstraps him commenting Why your not half full!. With the sun setting Piggy waddled his bloated way to the door passing by the food the scientist had laid out on the kitchen table to bait him. Looking at the turkey he delights at the prospect of more food. He pulls off a drumstick and after taking a bite explodes. Or rather he wakes up screaming in his own bed-it was just a dream. Then hearing the sound of his mother calling him to breakfast he dashes downstairs and starts eating again with gusto. ﻿ Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes cartoons Category:Piggy Hamhock cartoons Category:X man